This invention relates to diverters of flowing fluid and methods of installing and using such diverters and more particularly to water purification equipment including such diverters optionally keyed internally to components thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,802 to Archer, et al. discloses water purifiers having bodies defining multiple flow paths. As described at column 4, lines 9-21 of the Archer, et al. patent, water flowing into a body along a first path encounters a constricted region of the path
that has a smaller cross sectional area than the cross sectional area of the inlet port. This constricted region causes a pressure increase in the water flowing along the first path, and thereby ensures that water will also flow along the second path. As necessary to ensure proper flow through the water purifier, the cross sectional area of the constricted region can be adjusted by removing a flow regulator that is positioned in the constricted region and further reduces the cross-sectional area of the constricted region.
(Numeral Deleted.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,999 to Bachand, et al. discusses embodiments of another water purifier incorporating a fluid deflector. Extending downward from a support plate contained within the device, the deflector is positioned xe2x80x9csuch that at least a portion of a flow of water enteringxe2x80x9d through an inlet strikes it xe2x80x9cand is directed upwardxe2x80x9d into a cavity thereabove. The remainder of the flowing water passes into a strainer basket before exiting the device. See Bachand (""999), et al., col. 3, 11. 25-32.
Recently-issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,777 to Bachand, et al. details additional water purification devices. Included in embodiments of these multi-chamber devices are a canister and diffuser, such that:
Water entering the canister inlet flows along an inlet tube through the center of the canister. Near the upper end of [the] tube, some of the water flows into [a] lower chamber through side ports, while the remainder continues up [the] tube to enter [an] upper chamber through a diffuser. Water leaves [the] lower chamber through openings positioned within the side wall of [the] canister, flowing out into [a] cavity. Water leaves [the] upper chamber through openings in the top of the canister, also flowing out into [the] cavity. In this manner two separate, effectively parallel flow paths are defined from [the] inlet tube to [the] cavity, one through each of [the chambers].
See Bachand (""777), et al., col. 3, 11. 15-26 (numerals omitted).
Each of the devices described above is designed typically to be plumbed in-line and connect to water pipes or hoses (generically referred to herein as xe2x80x9cconduitsxe2x80x9d). As a consequence, inlets and outlets of the devices are usually threaded (or fitted with unions suitable for gluing), permitting them to receive and retain corresponding ends of conduits. The respective flow regulators, deflectors, and diffusers, furthermore, are positioned within the bodies, devices, or canisters of the water purification equipment.
The present invention, by contrast, provides fluid flow diverters designed to penetrate, or fill, openings intermediate remote ends of conduits. They thus supply xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d styles of diverters which need not be connected to ends of conduits and plumbed in-line. Embodiments of the invention contemplate diverting flowing fluid to purification equipment formed about or otherwise connected to such diverters, permitting diverted water to be purified before rejoining the flow. The purification equipment is especially (although not solely) useful in connection with circulating streams of water present in systems associated with swimming pools, hot tubs, and spas, as the circulating nature of the water permits more of its volume ultimately to be diverted into the equipment for purification.
Diverters of the present invention optionally may be xe2x80x9cdirection-specific,xe2x80x9d in that their entrances may be oriented so as to receive fluid travelling in only one direction longitudinally through a conduit. In such cases proper positioning of the diverters relative to the conduit is significant unless reversible flow can occur through it. If desired, equipment associated with the diverters can provide instruction as to its proper placement for a particular direction of flow through such a conduit.
Additionally, diverters used in connection with the present invention can communicate with central tubes in (or other desired components of) associated equipment. Connections with such tubes may occur in myriad ways, with particular diverters being keyed to particular styles of central tubes if desired. Such keying may be useful, for example, in controlling inventories of spare parts or for purposes of identification should a component fail in use.
Water purification equipment incorporating a flow diverter of the present invention may also include a saddle (or other) clamp designed to attach to a cylindrical (or other) conduit and receive the flow diverter. A gasket or other item or mechanism positioned adjacent the clamp may be used to provide a seal inhibiting (or precluding) fluid from flowing out of the conduit around (rather than through) the diverter. Additionally attached to the clamp may be a shell or housing, which in some embodiments may be topped by a removable dome. In these embodiments of the equipment, removing the dome provides access to the interior of the housing.
Placed within the housing of at least some of these embodiments is a (typically removable) cartridge or other container of water purification media. Such media may comprise mineral-based pellets or other objects of silver-, zinc-, or copper-containing material as described in any of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,352,369, 5,766,456, 5,772,896, and 5,779,913, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference. Other suitable non-mineral-based purification media may be used instead, however, as the invention is not limited to media containing one or more of the elements or minerals mentioned in the preceding sentence. Chlorine or other chemicals which may be dissolved or contacted by the water being diverted are among suitable alternatives.
Circumscribed by the exterior of the container may be a central tube, which as noted above communicates with the diverter to permit fluid flow therethrough. A portion of the tube may in some cases extend beyond the end or (nominal) top of the container and include one or more openings. If the top of the container likewise contains openings, the pressurized fluid travelling through the diverter may exit the tube through the one or more openings and reenter the container through the openings in its top. Moreover, if the dome is not opaque, this pressurized fluid may be visible therethrough as it exits the tube and reenters the container, providing a visual display of the operation of the equipment. Alternatively or additionally, the tube may contain openings in the sides of the portion included within the container through which fluid may exit.
Once having exited the central tube and entered the container, the flowing fluid diverted from the conduit contacts the purification media. This contact acts to purify the diverted fluid and, in some situations, to abrade, dissolve, or otherwise cause minute quantities of the media to join the fluid stream. Post contact the purified fluid exits the cartridge, rejoining the fluid in the conduit either slightly downstream or slightly upstream of the diverter (or both). Those skilled in the art will, however, recognize that variations and relative placements of components may occur or change, respectively, and yet remain consistent with the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide fluid flow diverters and methods of installing and using the same.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such diverters which penetrate openings in the walls of conduits intermediate their ends.
It is another object of the present invention to provide xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d fluid flow diverters which function to divert fluid to purification equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide flow diverters whose entrances may be oriented to receive fluid travelling in only one direction through a conduit.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide fluid flow diverters which engage and can be keyed to other objects such as central tubes of purification equipment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide water purification equipment in which a housing optionally may have a removable dome permitting access to the interior of the equipment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide water purification equipment containing purification media which may, but need not necessarily, be mineral-based.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide water purification equipment in which diverted water travels through at least a portion of the central tube before contacting the purification media.